


Name Game

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Aang and Katara discuss baby names.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

"How do we pick a name? Do we place family over friends, or is it the other way?" Aang rubs a hand over her swollen belly, face aglow with wonder. 

"Sokka would be the only person to be upset over not having a baby named after him." Katara links their fingers together. 

It's no balm for her quaking stomach, but it forces her to focus elsewhere. Everyone is going to know their child as the child of the Avatar, regardless of their name. 

Still, Aang is happily chattering and rubbing. 

"We could always name them after your mother." 

Katara rests their linked fingers over the peak of her stomach. 

"How about Bumi for a boy?"


End file.
